


Baking Goods

by lowcarbzeros



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Compilation, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Multiple Pairings, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert, pregnancy announcements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 07:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16080971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowcarbzeros/pseuds/lowcarbzeros
Summary: A compilation of drabbles focused on reader announcing their pregnancy to different characters!





	1. Sugawara Koushi - Again??

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I've wanted to start this for a long time, so here we are. I can't currently work on my multi-chapter fic because my laptop is broken and I wasn't using google docs, like a fool. So while I borrow my mom's laptop and wallow in despair, I'll just work on this drabble collection to keep myself in the writing game. 
> 
> Starting off just with Haikyuu!! and BNHA characters, but will probably expand to other fandoms eventually.
> 
> Enjoy!

There were children everywhere.

Or at least, that’s what it felt like.

You and Koushi only had two kids, but at ages three and two, they had a way of making you two feel vastly outnumbered.

 _And in approximately eight months, it’s only going to get worse,_ you thought to yourself.

Well, at least your daughter wasn’t running around the coffee table anymore.

“Mei, _do not_ close your brother in that box,” you heard your husband say in his Dad Voice.

Oh great.

You turned from the laundry you were desperately trying to get folded to see your three year old continue trying to fold the cardboard box that her little brother was sitting in closed, completely undeterred by her father’s words.

“ _Mei_ ,” he said again, jogging over and  swooping her up and away. She giggled and squealed mischievously, kicking her legs as Koushi carried her away from the box. He set her on the floor, kneeling down and holding her shoulders gently to keep her facing him as he said, “Let your brother enjoy the box in peace.”

You snickered at the wording. Your husband threw you a look that said, _well what was I supposed to tell her?_ But in the brief moment he looked away, Mei took the opportunity to make her escape. Giggling like a fiend as she took off at full speed toward the kitchen.

“No, no, no, there’s boiling water on the stove!” Koushi shot up from the ground and ran after her.

More happy squealing signaled her capture.

And that’s when Taichi started crying because he couldn’t get himself out of the box he’d somehow managed to get himself in. You put down the shirt you were folding with a sigh, resigned to the fact that you weren’t getting it done until the kids were asleep. You went to your son, who pouted at you with watery eyes from where he stood in the box, and bent down.

“Come here little man,” you said, picking him up and resting him on your hip. Gosh, he was getting heavier all the time.

That’s when Koushi came back from the kitchen with Mei in his arms. He gave you a smile - exasperated, but no less dazzling than usual.

“We sure gave life to a couple of handfuls didn’t we.”

“Yeah, we certainly did,” you replied, looking down at your son fondly, and then, simply, “And we’ve got another handful on the way.”

It was very quiet. You could almost swear you heard Koushi’s heart stop.

“What?”

You looked up at your husband with a sly smile, “I’m pregnant, Koushi.”

His eyes were wide as he stared at you. Mei wiggled in his arms, whining. He set her down gently without looking away from you.

When he stood back up, all he said was, “Again?”

He almost sounded afraid. You couldn’t help but laugh.

That’s when his soul seemed to return to his body. He crossed the short distance between you, taking a hold of your face between his palms and leaning in to kiss you surely. He pulled back just enough to look into your eyes, all kinds of emotions playing on his face.

“Honey, I am so, so happy right now, and I love you so much,” he said breathlessly, “But this has to be the last one.”

As if to emphasise his words, a thump and a squeal came from behind you. Both of you looked over to see Mei covered in the once-folded laundry pile she’d apparently just knocked over.

Determining her to be safe enough, you turned back to each other.

“Yes, definitely,” you told him.

He smiled brighter than any sun, then, taking one hand away from your face to smooth down Taichi’s ash-blonde hair, his eyes filled with all of the love in the world as he gazed at him.

“Another one, eh?”

“Yep, one more Sugawara to join our ranks.”

He hummed, turning those big love-filled eyes on you, “That doesn’t sound so bad.”

A smile stretched across your face as warmth bloomed in your chest, “No, not at all.”

Koushi placed a hand on your stomach and grinned, "Bring it on, little monster."


	2. Bokuto Koutarou - Delicate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: implied past miscarriages and struggle to conceive. It ends happily, I would never write something that devastating, but if the brief mention might trigger you, please be safe and skip this chapter.

Two years. 

That’s how long you and Koutarou had been trying to have a baby. 

Two years of frustration, disappointment, elation, heartache, and despair. 

First it was a struggle to get pregnant, and then a struggle to  _ stay  _ pregnant. It started to wear both of you down. It became a quiet thing. Keep trying, but don’t get your hopes up. 

Until now. 

When you found out you were pregnant this time, you kept it to yourself. You couldn’t bear putting Koutarou through another loss, so you decided to wait and see if it would stick this time. 

Twenty weeks you kept it hidden. It was probably the hardest twenty weeks of your life, keeping something so huge from your partner. Waiting with your heart in your throat, hoping, hoping, hoping it would stay. 

There was a lot you had to hide from Koutarou; the sickness, the food aversion, the appointments, and eventually, the small swell of your tummy. If he noticed anything, he didn’t say. Perhaps he was of the same mindset as you. You weren’t sure. 

But the time to tell him finally came. You approached him in the kitchen as he was making you both tea and placed a hand on his arm. He glanced over at you, a small quirk to his lips. 

“Tea’s almost ready.” 

“It smells good, like flowers.” 

“That’s ‘cause there’s rose petals in it.” 

“Oh, that’ll be nice.” 

He hummed and leaned over to press a soft kiss to the top of your head. You squeezed his bicep and took a breath.

“Koutarou, I want to tell you something.” 

“What is it baby?” he said, pulling the tea set out of the cupboard. He placed it down and turned to give you his attention. 

You drew circles onto the skin of his arm with your thumb and said, “I’m pregnant.” 

Excitement, hesitance, joy, pain, hopefulness; they all played on his face in succession.

With a gentle smile, you moved your hand to cup his cheek. 

“Koutarou, as of today, I’m twenty weeks pregnant.” 

A spark ignited in his eyes. Then his lower lip started to wobble, tears pooling and clinging to his lashes. Suddenly, you were engulfed in a tight embrace, the warmth of his body washing over your own. He hunched over to tuck his face in your neck. You felt hot tears drop to your shoulder. 

“Oh sweetheart,” you breathed, wrapping your arms around him to rest your hands on his strong back. 

“I’m so happy,” he managed to choke out through the tears. 

Tears of joy. 

You laughed wetly, tears springing to your own eyes. 

“Me too,” you gripped at his shirt, “Really, really happy.” 

Then all at once Koutarou tensed up and eased his arms into a much softer embrace, running his hands over your hips and down to your belly, caressing you like you were made of glass.

He looked at the roundness of your stomach that you were no longer hiding, then up to your face, wearing a grin that could blind. His face was wet, but he was glowing. You wiped at the tears with your thumbs, returning his smile in full force. 

“You’re going to be a dad, Koutarou.”

His laugh filled the kitchen with warmth and elation. 

“Yeah, I am,” he reached up to hold your wrists, bringing each of your hands to his lips and kissing them gently, “The very best! I promise!” 

And four and a half months later, he kept that promise.

Not that you had any doubt. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm lowcarbzeros on tumblr if you have a character request! I can't promise how quickly I'll get to it, or what direction I'll take it, but I will try my best. Thanks for reading!


End file.
